the_aj_medicine_cat_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony
Process When a kit turns six moons old, they are ready to become an apprentice. Until this time, their name ends with the "-kit" suffix. When a kit becomes an apprentice, their name is changed so that the suffix of their name becomes "-paw", showing the path their paws are on. Apprentice Ceremony The Clan Leader calls a Clan Meeting to appoint a new apprentice and assign a mentor to them. The following words are used, by tradition: Leader: (Kit), you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as (new name, ending with "paw"). Your mentor will be (name of warrior or medicine cat). I hope (name of warrior or medicine cat) will pass down all he/she knows on to you. The leader calls up the warrior he/she has chosen as a mentor. Leader: (Warrior), you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from (former mentor), and you have shown yourself to be (quality) and (quality). You will be the mentor of (apprentice), and I expect you to pass on all you know to (apprentice). The mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice by calling out their name.4 After this, the apprentice will usually go greet their family, or go see to their mentor. Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony The leader calls a Clan meeting, after the Clan's medicine cat announces that they wish to mentor an apprentice. The following words are used, by tradition: Medicine Cat: Cats of (Clan), as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown (virtues). Your next medicine cat will be (apprentice). Leader: (Apprentice), do you accept the post of apprentice to (medicine cat)? Apprentice: I do. Medicine Cat: Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone/Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. Leader: The good wishes of all (Clan) will go with you. The mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice. At the Moonstone/Moonpool At the next half moon, the medicine cat goes with the apprentice to the Clans' sacred place to present them to the warrior ancestors, where the apprentice confirms their wish to be a medicine cat. The following words are used, by tradition: Medicine Cat: (Apprentice), is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat? Apprentice: It is. Medicine Cat: Then come forward. Medicine Cat: Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. (He/she) has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant (him/her) your wisdom and insight so that (he/she) may understand your ways and heal (his/her) Clan in accordance with your will. The medicine cat apprentice touches his/her nose to the Moonstone or drinks from the Moonpool. Then the medicine cat and the apprentice lay down and have a dream from StarClan, declaring their new StarClan mentor. (As mentioned in Yellowfang's Secret.)